


Ahoy, matey!

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [12]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2018, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Pirates, Pre-Slash, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: The terror of the high seas, captain "Seaplane" McDonough, has just grabbed himself a very interesting, thoroughly irresistible, prisoner.





	Ahoy, matey!

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be costumes, but my imagination went a bit crazy.

He should have known something was going on when the crew of The Tempest started to panic, running around the deck like frightened rabbits.

But “Shelly” Oberon, cartographer, archeologist, and all around genius, did not have much experience with sailing.

He did, however, clearly see the ship approaching at a rapid speed, to fast to truly be possible. 

“It’s Jumanji!” Someone hollered, “we’re doomed!”

“What is going on?” One of the other passengers, a woman whose name he’d not bothered to learn, asked in a clear panic.

“Jumanji is on our trail, that’s what! The fastest ship on the seven seas!” One sailor asked as he rushed past, a cutlass clenched so hard in his hand his knuckles were turning white.

“Captain Seaplane. It’s Seaplane.” Another sailor whimpered in desperation.

 

After that things were a bit of a blur, mostly consisting of panic and confusion, as the small ship approached them at the same speed as if magic was filling its sails. It almost made him believe in higher powers, except he’d never really been a believer.

But Shelly’s senses returned to him when the first cannonball hit the ship, making it shake and lurch in the waters that were stirring up around them. Another cannonball, and a resounding crash was heard as it hit the hull, ripping it open.

 

Then, as if coming out of nowhere, the pirates were upon them. In no time at all they had cut down most of the sailors, the deck running slick with blood. The passengers, all of them reasonably wealthy and hoping to start new lives beyond the seas, were rounded up like cattle being led to the slaughter. The women cried and the men shuddered.

 

That’s when Shelly saw him. A young man, with dark hair, dark eyes, dressed in a shirt that billowed around him and trousers that were sinfully tight. He wore a captain’s hat made of black fabric, jauntily lopsided. Captain Seaplane.

“Let’s see what we’ve got,” he said cheerily, his tone of voice clashing with the severe look in his eyes.

He swaggered over to the prisoners, who were guarded by the biggest, burliest man Shelly had seen in his life. 

“At ease, Smolder” the man — the captain, he must be — ordered, then turned his cold eyes on the men and women shivering in the cool ocean breeze.

He looked over them critically, as if they were cargo, and he was sizing up how much to sell them for. Shelly wondered if this was how the slaves of old had felt, at the markets.

Then from nowhere, he pulled a dagger, approaching Shelly with the weapon half-raised as if planning to gut him.

That was clearly his intention, as he pressed the tip of the dagger into Shelly’s stomach, just below the belly button, and Shelly whimpered in terror. So this was how he was going to die.

 

The pirate smiled that same unnerving smile from earlier, as he pulled the knife straight up. To Shelly’s surprise, his skin was left unharmed but both his shirt and sweater vest were cut open, leaving him half-bared and humiliated.

“Very nice” the captain crooned, his gaze turning heated in a way Shelly had seen before, but never directed at him. 

“Ruby, take him to my quarters and restrain him.” 

A redheaded woman with a horrifying scar splitting her face in two stepped forward, taking a painful grip on Shelly’s arm, dragging him towards the gangplank.

Shelly must have fainted then, for he remembered little else for some time.

 

When he came back to himself, he lay bound to a bed in a room that he had never seen before. It was lavish, almost opulent, and from his position, he could see several maps hanging on the walls. But what drew his attention was the man standing before him, as naked as the day he was born. That’s when Shelly realized, his body shuddering with horror, that he too was unclothed.

“Very nice” the captain crooned as he moved over to the bed, sliding like a snake through grass. He stroked his hands over Shelly’s stomach, licking his lips as the flesh quivered under what could only be described as a caress. 

“I will enjoy this,” he said smugly as he, with catlike grace, slid onto the bed to straddle Shelly, looking at him with impossible dark eyes, “and so will you.”


End file.
